Diary of a Pregnant Whitelighter
by Queen-Of-Sins
Summary: One-Shot. "Dear Diary. My sex life is over." -- Paige Matthews is pregnant. Take a peek inside her intimate diary.


**Authors Note:  
**  
SHORT Diary on the months that Paige is pregnant with her husband Henry (growls at the name, hated him. She belongs with Kyle.) first baby,

**Disclaimer  
**

I don't own charmed by the way.

**PERSONAL DIARY OF PAIGE MATTHEWS**

**Month One. April 23rd **

_Dear Diary._

_I feel sick. Really sick. The upside is though me and Henry have been having such a great time. In bed, out of it. He's amazing. Come to think of it…_

_We've had two months of being amazing._

_Oh great now I've been sat here for the past fifteen minutes staring into space thinking the worst. Or the best. If I was, and that's a BIG if, then wouldn't it be good? _

_Course it would._

_Right?_

_I really should check this out, I'll keep it quiet. Henry doesn't need to know. I mean we haven't even talked about children, let alone have them ourselves. _

_What if I tell him I might be and then I'm not? He could be shattered. Or glad. _

_I'll talk to him tomorrow, and I'll get a test. _

_Night x Paige. _

**Month Two. May 22nd **

_Dear Diary._

_Condoms don't work. Apparently. Because guess what?_

_That's right! I'm pregnant. Two months the doctor said, great isn't it? It's taken me a few weeks to get used to it but now I cant stop smiling. The doctor talked about abortion. I shouted at him. Then got told it was normal for me to be hormonal. _

_Henry told everyone, he's so happy. I've never seen him this happy. Except, maybe when I wore that red lingerie. _

_Or the black one?_

_Anyway, me and Henry have been having such a good time. Except when we argue, I just cant stop getting emotional. Or eating. _

_Good food though. Not like Pipers Jalapeño and Peanut Butter on toast. _

_Mmm! Tasty. Not. _

_I've had urges for fruits. Strawberries, mangos, lemons. Henry doesn't like it when I suck lemons. _

_Hehe, dirty thoughts. _

_Anyway, I thought I should write about this. Maybe I didn't need to write that dirty part. Hopefully no one will read this. _

_Going to go now, Henry is shouting me. It's bath time._

_Night x Paige. _

**Month three. June 20th **

_Dear Diary. _

_Henry is getting on my last nerve! So are Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Coop!  
"Paige do you need this?" "Paige do you want that" "Paige don't eat that" "Don't drink that" "Do pelvic floor exercises" _

_What the hell are they? Actually I don't want to bloody well know. _

_Everyone knows I'm pregnant too. I cant walk down to the freaking shop without people asking to touch my stomach, or telling me congratulations. I walked into the store today to get BREAD that's all BREAD and I was assaulted. Some woman called Bernadette, she looked more like a Ben but whatever, came up to me and put her hand on my stomach._

_I was so tempted to orb her shopping right on top of her fat head. _

_Apparently she goes to P3 and knows Leo. So that gave her all the right to touch me. _

_Henry had that right, he touched and stroked and cooed to my stomach. That got annoying when I was eating my tea. He doesn't do that anymore, I don't know why. All I said was that I'd orb his important man pieces somewhere hot. Without him. _

_Night x Paige. _

**Month four. July 19th **

_Dear Diary _

_I'm showing. Damn it, I put on that really cute pink top this morning. It didn't fit. How annoying is that. _

_It's only a small, tiny bump, but it's a bump nonetheless._

_Phoebe and Piper thought it was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Piper has been pregnant before too! They kept telling me how I was coping so well with being pregnant. _

_Oh yeah I'm loving having sore breasts and feeling sick everytime I hug or kiss my husband. It's a wonder - frigging- ful experience. Though, it is exciting to think I have a baby inside of me._

_My baby._

_My son or daughter._

_How amazing is that! Me and Henry are going to be parents soon. Five months. I cant wait, but I'm also scared. _

_Then again, I feel so ugly. I feel fat, and disgusting. I've spent the past three hours in the bath because I'm so hot. Why cant being pregnant be like the books? Quick and painless. Hot-flushes and needing to have a pee every half an hour is hardly seductive. _

_Speaking of which…_

_Night x Paige. _

**Month five. August 20th **

_Dear Diary_

_You can officially say I'm pregnant now. I look in the mirror and I can only see my head from the bump. Okay so it's not that bad, but my back is killing already! This baby is going to be huge._

_Its not like me to be so self-conscious but I really am starting to dislike this. My boobs have grown a cup size, well one of them has! The other is just kinda stubborn and not wanting to grow. Annoying._

_Henry keeps telling me I'm beautiful._

_Piper says I'm looking amazing and Phoebe agrees._

_Coop and Leo have told me I look good, then they get glared at by Piper and Phoebe and then change it to I look great._

_Ego boost. _

_I'm bored of crying too. I was watching a television show before, it was soo sad. A child was being bullied and found a friend in a horse. Then the horse died. I was crying for about three hours straight. See, that was tear worthy. What isn't is me bursting into hysterical sobs when there is no strawberries left! _

_Embarrassing. _

_Loving the feeling of my baby inside of me though at the same time. Me and Henry have decided that if it is a girl then I will name her, and if it's a boy he will. I think that's fair enough. _

_Henry is so excited, he keeps saying if it's a boy he will take him to baseball matches and play catch with him. He will take him camping and fishing and all the other things the all American dad does. And if it's a girl, he will probably treat he like his little princess._

_I didn't want to break his bubble by saying if our son or daughter doesn't like what he had planned for their life then he or she will orb theirselves away to Timbuktu. _

_Time to try and sleep, not that I can with this stomach._

_Night x Paige. _

**Month Six. September 26th **

_Dear Diary,_

_My sex life is over._

**Month Seven. October 18th **

_Dear Diary_

_You should see me! I'm massive, and the baby is very active. Henry talks to him or her at night, he thinks I'm asleep but I'm not obviously. I hear him say how he will always be around and how no matter what happens in the future he will always love them._

_He's so sweet. I cannot, no, I will not imagine my life without him. Ignoring all the tears and tantrums he has been there for me. _

_Hormones are driving me crazy. I cant have sex! Well I can, but it's just not going to happen. Might hurt the baby. Or me. Or Henry. It's hard though. Everytime I see Henry I want to jump on him, but good things come to those who wait I guess. _

_I'm not patient._

_I'm still waiting._

_Waiting._

_Still…_

_Piper bought some toys today, we tried hand-me-downs but Chris was having none of it. Even though he is too old for the toys he wants to keep them. I often worry about that child. Anyway the toys were great. Henry had fun 'fixing' them back into shape. _

_Child. _

_I miss:  
walking straight, lying on my belly, sex, getting in and out of the bath without fear of slipping and drowning, getting in and out of the shower without fear of getting stuck, sex, running down the stairs, having small boobs, eating NORMAL food, not being sick, hugging my husband without feeling sick, vanquishing demons without being treated like an invalid, sex (how many times have I wrote that now?). _

_Apart from all that I cant wait. There's going to be a little baby in my arms soon. Growing up, going to school, calling me mom. Hurry up, I want these months to go so quick._

_Night x Paige. _

**Month Eight. November 28th **

_Dear Diary._

_Bored of waiting. I cant move very fast and I generally potter around the house like some frigid old woman who enjoys the company of cats and herself. _

_When I first became a witch the first year went like lightening. _

_When I got married the first six months I can hardly even remember. _

_When I - You get the picture!_

_I just want this baby out of me now. I want to hold him or her and be able to say that he or she is mine. I don't want to point at my stomach, saying I cant wait. _

_Don't see why I have to point, if you come to close and the baby kicks your going to be knocked out. Once again Henry is convincing me I'm beautiful._

_Because THAT helps! Men. _

_He says he is going to help me through giving birth as well. He will hold my hand. How sweet._

_Not._

_I'm going to go now, the baby is moving which means it's time to walk around the room and try and settle him or her._

_Night x Paige. _

**Month Nine. December 20th **

_Dear Diary._

_Oh my freaking god. The baby could come anytime soon! Every movement I feel I have small panic attacks and Henry has a near heart attack. Piper has told everyone to be in the house, well at least one person, at all times just in case I go into labour. _

_I've never felt so many emotions at once before. _

_Except when Piper and Phoebe kept touching my stomach maybe…_

_Bu this is different. This is a feeling in my heart. It's a desperate one like I so desperately want something I'd kill for it. _

_And I would._

_I just want to hold my baby. I want to hear him or her cry, granted I'll be sick of that noise within a day or two. I want to see what my babies eyes are like, the way his or her lips curl when they smile. _

_Remember when I wrote I'm bored of waiting?_

_Well I'm no longer bored…_

_I'm sick to death of waiting. I just want the time to come. So do Henry and my sisters. Leo and Coop are unsure of what to say or do. Poor men. I never meant to shout at them but they ate my last Mango. _

_My hearts beating so fast everytime I think that I am in the ninth month._

_My baby will be here soon, and it is just so scary and so nerve-racking that I cant wait. _

_Night x Paige. _

**Wednesday December 27th **

_Dear Diary _

_I gave birth yesterday. The day after Christmas! I was hoping it would be Christmas day but then again I don't think Piper would have been impressed if I had started having contractions whilst pulling a Christmas cracker. The prizes aren't that good. _

_It was a beautiful baby boy I gave birth to. 7lb 8oz. He has some brown hair and the biggest brown eyes I could just sink into. He's going to use them against me when he's older. _

_Like I said before Henry got to name our child if it was a boy and he was. A beautiful boy at that. Gorgeous he is. Amazing in a word. God, I have so much love for him._

_Oh yeah, as I was saying Henry named him. Our bundle of joy is called…_

_Henry Jr._

_How creative is that husband of mine. _

_I got to come home this afternoon, the doctors said I was progressing fine. I'm laid in bed now, nobody will let me get up or move. But as stubborn as I am I got up and now my little boy is laid next to me. He's amazing even when he sleeps. I think he looks a lot like his father but people are saying how he has my nose. I cant see that, all I see is my little boy and how much I love him._

_If anyone hurt him…_

_I'd give anything for my baby boy._

_Oh, he's moving he might wake up so I'm going to go now._

_Night x Paige. _

**AN**

So what did you think? Like it? I had some fun writing this lol. Please leave a review and I'll get back to you if I can.


End file.
